The Walking Dead - Shane slaying Rick
by daukan1986
Summary: In this story the plot of The Walking Dead takes a different turn by the end of the second season and shows to me a more credible outcome of the conflict between Rick and Shane. Since I am a great fan of the series I have re-watched the series a lot and I feel that from the third season and onward the drama became too simple. In a way by killing Shane the series killed itself.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction The Walking Dead – Shane slaying Rick

By Dan Pettersson

As Rick was moving forward thru the dens forest Shane was watching his back. In the silence between them Shane felt a tension building up. "He knows", Shane thought.

"Is this the right way?"

"It's a good a way as any."

Some moments passed and they were soon out of the forest gazing out across the moonlit fields of the farm.

"Is this how you plan to do it?" Rick exclaimed.

A response didn't come. As Rick was turning around he saw a flash, heard a loud bang. It took a second for him to feel the pain as the bullet left a hole in his lower torso gushing with blood.

"Go to sleep for good partner."

Lying on the ground Rick could barely make out the gun in the dark but Shane's stone face shone with a silvery blue light. His mouth tasted like rusty nails and sweat was soaking him making him reek of fear. As Shane closed his eyes the gun went of again and hit Rick in the chest.

Shane looked at the still body of Rick and spat on the ground. He turned away and started heading back towards the farm in the dark. He didn´t think of anything. His mind was like a broken light bulb. Connections was broken and in the dark he couldn´t feel anything.

One foot after the other staring in to the fields ahead he simply moved. After a little while he felt someone pulling on his left arm. He slowly turned his head to see that it was Carl.

"Shane! Are you deaf! I said where is dad?!"

"Carl? Carl… "

He stood still suddenly and pondered. He didn´t realize until then how much of Rick's face that Carl had been given. Rick and only Rick, soft and thin with milky friendly eyes that were staring back at him.

"I thought I heard gun shoots! What a hell is going on!", Carl was saying struck with sudden panic.

Shane's mind was buzzing as if someone had pushed an big old restart button and the wheels had slowly started to turn. He became more aware of his body and Carl as well as what he was able to make out of his surroundings. He saw shapes across Carl' head, blurry irregular lines. Had he moved near the forest? The lines looked like branches of these ugly trees. Only…, Shane thought, they were moving even if there was no wind. He closed his eyes and banged his head and rubbed his sockets. When he opened them it was all clear. There were no trees there. No trees but eyes and corrupted stinky flesh moving in from all sides.

Suddenly Carl went quiet and his angelic face turned red. A walker had crept up behind him and Shane was watching him digging his foul jaws in to the little boys skull. Then Carl fell down and was covered in a blanket of corpses that was consuming him.

"Why… Why do you try so hard to get yourself killed man?"

Shane turned away and started striding forward at a increasing pace. He could see the house, the barn, the entire farm. He could also hear them. It had been a night dead quiet but now the woes of the stinky dead filled the air. A swarm of locust where coming to have its fill.


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fiction The Walking Dead – Shane slaying Rick

Part 2

By Dan Pettersson

Shane was panting and his stride became increasingly longer as he made haste for Hershel's farm. "That old fossil could choke on his damn farm", Shane thought. All this mess had started here and here it could all end.

Lori looked around her self and realized that Carl was nowhere to be found. They had all heard gunshots in the night and gotten nervous gazing out in the dark from the porch. Carl had been by her side just moments ago.

Then there was a sound, like a murmuring coming closer. Then Shane appeared as from thin air. He had blood running from his nose and it had dripped all over his shirt. Stricken with shock his face looked pale with cold eyes of iron. He struggled to catch his breath.

"We… We gotta move out! They are coming! Hundreds of them!"

Lori was frozen. Her eyes caught Shane's attention.

"Shane, where's Rick?", her voice was almost faint as a whisper.

"Where is Carl?"

Lori stared at his face waiting for an answer but Shane's lips where shut tight and his gaze turned away to the ground.

"They got bit… Lori, they are dead."

Maggie and Glenn where dumbstruck by the news. Then they suddenly heard a noise in the distant. The crying and frantic mutter of a horse was echoing. It fell and the crying turned to moans drawing closer.

"There! I can see them!", cried Glenn, "We got to get to the cars now!"

In a few moment Shane had picked up Lori that laid collapsed on the wooden floor of the porch. He held her and made it to the little white SUV. T-Dog was following behind and jumped in the back with a duffel bag filled with ammo and some pistols.

Hershel picked up his rifle and started firing at the walkers trespassing on his farm. As soon as the first shoot rang out the walkers stopped there random threading and turned and started off in direction of the house. The came from all directions it was plain to hear. For each flash from the barrel they lit up for a moment and was instantly hidden again.

"Come on let's go man! Drive!", T-dog shouted.

"Hold up one second", Shane said, "I'll be back."

He swung the door open and called out for Andrea. She was nowhere to be found. He ran back to the house and saw Hershel blasting feverishly. Patricia was standing beside him biting her hand in fear. Shane was about 20 feet away from the porch when a walker suddenly appeared behind the couple and Patricia was lost. Shane rushed the steps and grabbed on to Hershel that was holding on to his wife for dear life.

As he was leading Hershel down the porch Patricia was made in to a bloody mess attracting more hungry predators in the night.

Glenn, Maggie, Andrea and Beth where collecting needed supplies and pushing them in to the second car. Shane passed them by as he stowed Hershel in the backseat next to T-Dog. Darryl pulled up on his motorcycle casting a gaze of eeriness at Shane. Carrol had climbed up at his back and they were driving off. Shane called out to Glenn to start driving and shortly after he also drove of leaving the farm behind.

First when the cars had started moving down the road Lori had started screaming. Her nails tore up her arms and scratched her face as she shook and went manic with grief. The other passengers held her and tried to calm her. Hershel was all to calm for a man that had just lost his wife. But he had been thru a lot in his life including loss of loved ones. Lori was crying in silence all thru the night. Shane could do nothing but staring at the lights in front of him as they where going down the dark countryside without any plan on how they would face the day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction The Walking Dead – Shane slaying Rick

Part 3

By Dan Pettersson

The tattered group of civilians newly made homeless had stopped and made camp by a crossing in the road after about an hours drive. Glenn had thought of the place as they were going past several in there flight. He had stopped suddenly and called out for Daryl to circle back. Shane pulled up and after a short chat they had moved their vehicles in to position. The cars stood close to each other in the shape of a V with the front of one car almost touching the back of the next car. In the middle of the formation was Daryl's bike pointing away from the cars. The logic was that they had one vehicle directed toward each of the three roads that was possible to go down. They got a small fire going and gathered up with the cars at there back. In the back seat of Shane's car Lori was lying down curled up with no hope of sleep. The tears had dried of her face and no more were left to be shed. Carrol had volunteered to nurse her while keeping a lookout in the front seat keeping guard of what might be coming down the road behind them.

A new dawn broke and there was little merriment to be had. No one had said much of anything all night waiting for someone else to be first.

"Say, what the hell happened when you were gone last night… with Rick?", Darryl said with some measure of tension.

"Happened? What's there to say? We were going around in the woods and fields. Then there was a horde of walkers right beside us before we could blink. They got to Rick. Then…", Shane lost his track as he recalled the details of the night clearly.

"Then what?", Darryl said frustrated.

"What the hell do you want? You know what happened. Carl was in the tick of it following us around instead of keeping himself back. One creped up on him and got him. Bit a chunk out of his face! Is that what you wanna hear!"

Shane stood up and paced away from the makeshift camp of theirs. He was itchy all over his body. He was dying for a hot shower. He got no sleep during the night and there was no hunger. With what little energy he had left his mind wandered. It was the night of the police exam and they all were having a party, all the good old guys from the past. Rick was hammered trying to match old Huck Stephenson at his tequila game and fell off the stool almost landing chin first on the hard wood floor of the cop's bar. Shane had walked him home that night almost carrying him some of the way. He remembered how Rick said: "Shane, we go a long way forward you and I brother."

Shane had chuckled at that drunken slur.

"You mean back buddy? Hell how many of them shoots did you take?"

"I mean… I know we gonna have a long road in front of us. I feel you in my heart and we gonna beat'em streets… together!"

Shane had thought of those words every time they drove of on their patrols even though Rick probably had forgotten them by the time he was hung over the morning after. Shane squatted down in the middle of the road in the clothes that were misfit and that he cursed himself for wearing. He rubbed his head were the hair was starting to grow longer leaving an ever darker shade of black. So little was left, he thought, of the life he had learned to love. Rick was gone and he was taking all the happiness with him.

"It's not your fault Shane.", Andrea said leaning over him and hugging his shoulders.

"No one could have seen this coming. Rick was strong and capable but no one is immortal. You shouldn't blame yourself for his death."

Shane's eyes started to tear up for a bit. He clichéd his fist and took a stand. He started back to the group and every one was looking at him now. He was staring at Daryl that was looking back cautiously from the ground. Shane stood there like a statue hoping for the right words to roll of his tongue.

"I now you are all hurting right now. Pain so deep you could cloud the sky with it. I fell it too. I got nothing but a hole in me and it is growing every minute. Rick was my blood brother and I didn't know how much he was to me until this moment. When I left him for dead in the hospital he was never really dead to me. You see I used to think that memories were nothing but fantasies in these days we are living. Fantasies that blinds us from what terrors we are facing and that is best forgotten. But I know now the difference between fantasy, dreams and a true vision. I remember Rick and I will always remember my brother. He was good. Too good for this world. Too good for sure for us to deserve him. But I know that he would have wanted us to hold together for whatever the road have in store for us. And maybe, long down the road, some of the past will not only have to feel like a memory but instead be part of a good life to come."


	4. Chapter 4

Fan Fiction The Walking Dead – Shane slaying Rick

Part 4

By Dan Pettersson

"Alright guys... We got to figure out where we are going now.", Glenn said.

"Yeah that's right. Do any one have a map?", Shane spoke with a hoarse voice.

No one was responding. On the ground Daryl was scratching his head trying to make out in the dark what the nearest road sign said. A car door opened with a gentle squeak. Lori walked slowly and barefoot. People had a look on there face as if they had forgotten about her existence. Shane had a look of dismay as he caught her eyes of suffering. Her lower arms had marks from the scratching she had made. In her hand was a map that she put in Shane's hand.

She opened her mouth for a moment. No sound came however as she turned around and sat down on the ground leaning towards the fire.

"I think that sign say's we are about 5 miles from Reddington that way.", said Daryl looking at Shane.

Shane folded out the wrinkly map and after some searching he found Reddington. It was some town that might have had a great deal of people in the beginning of the worlds ending. Could be a death trap if they all had turned.

"Alright… we need to get some gas any way we decide to go. It seems that Reddington is our only bet out here for that. There should be three gas pumps so we might find one that is not gone dry yet.", Shane looked at the group hoping to see some confidence. "We gonna saddle up and head to right outside of town and get some shelter in one of the building. Then I will take two people in to scout the area and see if we can fill some canisters."

As the bike and the cars were heading down the road the sun was coming up. By the time they were coming up on Reddingtons outskirts it was bright and pretty. There were no signs of any life by the side of the road. First there were some abandoned small houses with a barn here and there. A bit further in there was empty parkings lot outside a car sales company, a car repair shops that was empty too and some small empty stores. They all had cheap structures, weak doors and a lot of glass windows to break. Every car seemed to have vanished and been driven away from this place. They slowed down now as they were running on fumes. As they left more and more buildings behind them Shane got anxious. They needed a better place. There was little to be had however.

As they pulled around a corner a walker came out in the street between Daryl's bike and Shane's car. The car smashed in to the walker. The right head light got smashed as the corpse banged it's head before the body was crushed under the tire. Shane got a bit startled. In the back T-Dog was a bit rattled too and went looking around anxiously for more walkers. The second car drew past the run over walker and right after a dozen walkers came out of the alley that had sprung the first.

"God damn man! We are cut of from behind!", T-dog yelled.

The cars where arriving at a fire station. They pulled up and went inside pistols drawn. Andrea opened the door first. The place seemed to be in good shape. All entrances' was still solid and there was no sign of any squatters or dead monsters. It was dark with only the open door providing any good light. After some quick examination Shane showed the group in to the offices and locker room of the station. There was no fire truck left In the garage curiously, Shane reflected.

Shane took Andrea, T-Dog and Glenn out to scavenge some fuel. According to the map, that was a few years old and worn to bits, there was going to be a gas station about half a mile from their position. No need to waste what little fuel they had getting caught stranded outside a empty pump, Glenn had reckoned.

Glenn was not to dismayed by the nature of their situation. He was able to adapt and you could think that he was a man that felt as comfortable being on the run desperate for finding all the necessary goods they needed as someone that had done so most of his life. Shane looked at him sneaking 20 feet in front of them cutting in a haste around corners and climbing half way up a street light to get a better look of the way forward. He was to quick for his own best, Shane thought, but he was also easy to inspire to action unlike some of the others.

"Do you see the station Glenn?", Shane asked. "Is there some walkers around?"

"No it looks alright, I think."

Glenn climbed down and they ran across two road diagonally. In front of the gas station was a white 18 wheeler truck that had run down in a ditch. The whole load was tipping. The group went around the car carefully looking out for what might be behind it but there was nothing.

The gas station was empty. No sign of any damage was to be found and no hostile presence either. Shane aimed up at the surrounding roofs of the town as T-Dog started to investigate how to get the pumps running. He had once worked night shift at one of these places. Running in to the store he soon figured out how to enable a manual release of the pumps and also some empty canisters to fill. There was a backup generator that started to power all machines in a hurry letting of all sorts of buzzing sound and blinking lights. The pumps where a bit loud as the gas started flowing. Andrea was pacing around aiming her gun as Glenn and T-Dog made an effort of getting the canisters done.

Shane was looking up and to the sides and Andrea kept guard at the back of the station. Suddenly a mummer was heard. As she turned around a walker was standing a few paces away. The back of the truck had opened and a hoard of walkers was crawling out one by one. She let of a shot hitting straight in the head and immediately six others was heading towards her.

"Shit!", Andrea screamed as she started shooting wildly around her hitting less then she missed. Shane turned around taking aim at the nearest walker with his rifle only to see an other ten ragged biters coming from around the side of the truck. They were too many Shane thought.

"We got to get the hell out of here now!"


End file.
